the sun goes down and it comes back up
by Mariechen
Summary: Demigod!AU Klance with a bit of Shallura The person spoke up again, "Everything is normal. Turn back. Leave me alone." Keith could feel his body freezing up again, ready to follow the voice's instructions when he snapped. "Hey, dude! Could you maybe stop that?"
1. part 1, the encounter

The stars were the only thing that illuminated the night as Shiro and Keith patrolled along the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

"So, Keith. What do you think about Allura?"

And there it was. Keith knew something was up as soon as he and Shiro started patrolling and Shiro kept fidgeting next to him.

"Shiro. I, no basically everyone at camp, knows that you have a huge crush on her. I'm happy for you, really, she's nice."

He could see Shiro turning an amazing shade of red as he spluttered something incoherent to deny what Keith just said.

Keith just rolled his eyes.

Everyone in camp was talking about all the unresolved tension between the two instructors while both seemed to ignore their mutual attraction.

A scream near the border ended Shiro's spluttering abruptly and made them both stop in their tracks.

Looking at each other they slowly crept in the direction of the shout.

They could easily make out the direction they needed to go as the shout turned into faint talking.

They didn't spend time wondering who was talking as they made their way across the border and trough the small forest next to it.

"STAY AWAY!"

Keith felt the sudden urge to take a few steps back and could see Shiro stopping next to him too.

"You're going to turn away and leave me alone."

And suddenly he didn't feel like checking out what was happening anymore.

He just wanted to return back to camp as the voice filled his head.

In the back of his mind a thought was screaming at him that this smooth voice was doing something to him but right now he couldn't care less about what was happing.

A cold hand on his shoulder made his head turn to Shiro who was standing next to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Keith. We need to snap out of this. Someone, this voice, is trying to control us."

Keith focused on his breathing. He felt his chest move up a down and realised that the movements of his body were not his but someone else instructing him.

Letting out a slow breath he focused on moving his body the way he wanted to.

He and Shiro looked at each other and nodded and they slowly began advancing through the small forest.

Now that they were aware of what the voice could do to them, it became easier to resist it but it still took a lot of effort not to follow it's instructions that were still sounding though the forest.

Soon a small clearing opened up in front of them. They could see someone taking careful steps backwards with their hands raised while a small giant eyed them.

The person spoke up again, "Everything is normal. Turn back. Leave me alone."

Keith could feel his body freezing up again, ready to follow the voice's instructions when he snapped. "Hey, dude! Could you maybe stop that?"

At the sudden noise the giant that was standing in the clearing fell out of his trance and roared so load the trees around them shook.

"Keith!"

"Sorry, Shiro. My bad."

Keith drew his heavy sword to stand in the giants way as he stomped toward them.

He made a few careful steps in the direction of the giant as he got closer. The giant lifted one arm, readying himself to throw a punch at Keith. When he was just in reach, Keith let himself fall of the floor the moment he could see the giant's fist charging in his direction, and slit through the giants legs. The giant, out of balance now, of not striking his target, stumbled.

Using this to his advantage Keith rammed his sword in the giant's back. A last confused grunt could be heard from the giant as he dissolved into monster dust.

Keith felt himself being covered in the monster dust and had to wipe his eyes to see again. Yickes.

"Good job Keith! Though your footwork could still use some more practise.", Shiro praised him from the sideline.

Grumbling Keith looked around the small clearing in search for other enemies when he saw the person who was talking before.

During the fight they made another few steps back into the woods that surrounded the clearing.

Keith stepped forward as Shiro lit up his mechanical arm so they could see who they just rescued.

Now that person moved forward again so they were in the circle of light that emitted from Shiro's arm.

Keith's breath stopped.

The guy's clothes were all torn up and Keith could see a bandage wrapped around one of his hands. His brown hair was slicked back with sweat and there were fine cuts along his right cheek. His eyes stood out in the dark night, glinting bright blue in the faint light even if they had dark circles underneath them. He looked like he hadn't slept well for days.

He was breathtaking.

He carefully eyed Keith's weapon and Shiro's arm.

"Well. It looks like I'm at the right place then.", said the guy.

"I'm going to be safe here, right?"

For a moment his voice cracked which he quickly tried to cover up with a cough.

"Yeah, you're safe here. I'm Shiro. And this is Keith." Shiro nodded in Keith's direction and Keith waved awkwardly.

"Lance."

"I'm sure you must be exhausted, Lance. Let's return to camp first, you'll be safe there and can rest.", Shiro continued.

"Sure yeah, why not. Following two strangers with weapons deeper in the forest. Yep, totally safe.", they could hear Lance whisper as he made his way over to them.

But after a few steps he started to sway, kneels buckling underneath him. Before either Shiro or Keith could react, Lance was on his knees on the forest ground.

Keith was next to the other demigod in an instant.

"You okay?"

Keith reached out his hand to help Lance up who just scoffed. "Like I'll need your help, mullet boy."

Keith heard Shiro snot behind him as he stared at Lace who slowly picked himself back up.

"Mullet boy?", Keith whispered confused.

Lance stalked around him to follow Shiro in the direction of the camp.

All that Keith could do was stare after him with his mouth hanging open. He could fell his face flush as he stumbled to catch up to them.

Hey! I hope you liked it!  
I got inspired by the super amazing thesearchingastronaut on tumblr and her demigod Klance AU so here I am!

I plan to post more snippets of their life as demigods!

You can always follow my tumblr: mereadingandstuff to scream about stuff with me or to keep up with my writing!


	2. part 2, the arms

"So, Lance. This is the armory. There is a big selection of different weapons ranging from swords to hairbrushes, some of them are antiques and some were forged just last week."

Lance looked around the room Allura just took him to.

Allura was one of the older demigods in the Camp. A trainer, working together with Shiro and Coran and a few others to teach the new demigods about fighting, strategies and their history.

Lance was told by Shiro that Allura was the expert at camp when it came to hand-to-hand combat. And as she was a daughter of Hecate, she was also considered the best magic user at Camp Half-Blood. Keeping it short, she was an impressive figure, both as she was looming over most of the other campers with her height and with the skills she acquired over her years of being a demigod.

"Most half-blood can actually feel which weapon fits their style the best, so how about you just look around, take everything in and then we can test them out?"

Lance nodded. His mind was overflowing with all the images the room provided him.

The walls were covered in shield and bows with their respective arrows. Some of them looked straight out of some fantasy world, one bow was entirely made out of what looked like vines with small flowers growing out of it. On the tables that were standing in the room were all kinds of pistols and daggers laid out and in stands next to them were swords sorted into. Lance made some careful steps around the room, not entirely comfortable being surrounded by all these weapons.

"Most demigods just use their primary weapon and sometimes have another one to back them up. Shiro only uses his sword most of the time, for example. Keith on the other hand uses both his great sword and his dagger.", Allura kept explaining him.

Lance could feel himself frown at the mention of Keith's name. He remembered clearly how the other demigod burst into the clearing, demanding Lance to stop, causing him to break his concentration and then saving him like Lance was some damsel in distress while looking totally effortless too.

"So, is this like a the wand chooses the wizard thing?", Lance asked, still eyeing the weapons. None of them seemed like something he wanted to fight with. He didn't even want to fight! To be trained to kill! Who would want th-

Loud banging and scratching on the door.

The door being torn down.

His mum, fear in her eyes, turning to hi-

Lance shook his head, trying to forget these haunting images. He had to do this. He needed to know how to protect them.

"If you're expecting fireworks then I need to disappoint you, Lance. Most demigods just feel something click inside them when they see or fight with a weapon that fits them."

Lance still wasn't so sure what to make out of all of this as his eyes roamed the shields on the walls. A shield didn't seem like a good idea to him, it would only slow down his movements and since he was always on the quick-

Lance had to suppress a moan. Why was he thinking about this so thorough? He didn't want this! He would return to his family soon enough anyway! As soon he was able to protect th-

Another sharp pang of memories threatened to overtake his thoughts.

His little sister screaming in fear as something tried to claw it's way into their house.

No, he would not return, he just couldn't.

Suddenly Lance saw something glisten in the sunlight. He made his way towards it and saw that it was a pair of pistols which attracted him. They were made of silver and had some ornaments that made them look like they were underwater. Lance carefully picked them up and almost felt the calm of the ocean that was near his house. These were weapons but Lance couldn't stifle the waves of calmness that overcame him.

"This pair of pistols can be used separately or together."

Lance almost jumped as he heard Alluras voice. He was so in thought he forgot for a moment she was there with him.

"They were forged with the blessing of Nymphs so the bullets that are shot all have some water properties. They can be very helpful for battling against a fire monster but are less effective against water ones. The pistols were made out of silver but the bullets that are used with it are made of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold which can actually kill monsters. Do you want to try them?"

Lance was once again impressed by the women in front of him. He picked out a random weapon in this room and she told him basically the whole life story of that thing.

"Euh, sure why not?" He shrugged. He knew nothing of weapons so what difference would it all make to try?

"Do you want to take something else with you?"

After a last look through the room he decided to take a bow and a light sword with him.  
"Okay! How about we take this to the arena then?" 

Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this one which was a bit angsty and no Keith but loads of Lance! but stay tuned for some Klance and to meet the other paladins in this universe!:D

Just a quick information: These chapters I'm writing are not going to be chapters of a full story but they will show snippets out of our Paladins life as demigods. Some are a continuation of other chapters and some of just going to be a one time thing.

As always if you want to read more from me or ramble about stuff my writing tumblr is: mereadingandstuff  
Peace out and read you later


End file.
